Loki and Kelda return to Asgard
by Loki's best friend
Summary: This is another Loki and Kelda story. In this story, Loki and Kelda arrive on Asgard. They are taken in front of Odin but Loki is the only one in chains. He has Kelda and his son ripped from him and told that he will never see them again. All rights go to Marvel. I own Kelda and Haiden. Please read and review. (No Family Incest Intended.) Kathrynrose42 is helping me with my story.
1. Chapter 1

Loki and Kelda return to Asgard

Ages:

Thor is 31

Loki is 29

Kelda is 27

Haiden Loki is a baby

Summary: This is another Loki and Kelda story. In this story, Loki and Kelda arrive on Asgard. They are taken in front of Odin but Loki is the only one in chains. He has Kelda and his son ripped from him and told that he will never see them again.

Chapter 1

They arrived in the Observatory on Asgard and Loki and Kelda see that Sif and the warriors' three were standing there along with four guards. Loki felt Kelda shaking in fear for she was scared. "W…what are you doing here?" She asked her voice trembling in fear as she held onto her son closer, shielding him from them. Loki also shielded him for he had a bad feeling that if they saw him that they would take him away. The two guards pulled Loki away and they put him in chains. When it was Kelda's turn she hide behind Thor and she began shaking in fear. Kelda held her son close to her chest begging the Norns that he would not wake. Sif comes up and she see that Kelda is holding something close to her chest, "Stay away from her!" Loki growled, but Sif ignored him and she pulls back the red cape and she see that Kelda is holding an infant. Sif shakes her head and then she looked at Loki, "Is this baby yours?" She asked. "Yes the baby is mine." He said. Then he turned to his brother, "Thor. Kelda is innocent. I will surrender myself to whatever punishment the All-father has in store for me. As long as she is pardoned for I will take her punishment." Loki said. Hearing this Kelda ran to Loki and she through an arm around Loki and she started crying, "Loki, please no. You can't do this I won't let you do this my love. I have told you that I won't raise Haiden Loki without you." She said. He longed to hold her, but he was chained and he couldn't move his arms. "Kelda, you didn't nothing wrong my love it was all me and our son needs you more than I do." Loki said. He felt tears soaking into his tunic. "Do you swear that they will be safe Thor?" He asked.

Thor nodded and he looked at the guards, "My sister and her son will not be harmed they are under my protection." He said. The guards nodded and one of him said in a low whisper, "So does that mean we can do what we want to the prisoner?" But Kelda heard him she looks at her older brother and he saw that she looked really worried, "Kelda, what's wrong little sister?" He asked putting his strong hand on his sister's shoulder and he looked at his little brother. "Thor, one of the guards who had chained my Loki said that he would hurt him. Please don't let anyone hurt my sweet Loki. For I don't want little Haiden Loki to grow up without his father for I know that guard will kill him. I just know it. Please Thor promise me that nothing will happen to my Loki." Kelda begged. "I promise you Kelda, nothing will happen to Loki. I swear he won't dare hurt a prince of Asgard." Thor said. She nodded and they all left the Observatory. They walked through the city the people through rotten food at Loki and they also hurled abuse at him. Everytime the rotten food hit her sweet Loki she just wanted to cry but she knew that she couldn't so she decided to use her magic to change the rotten food into many sweet smelling flowers.

 **A/N: Loki and Kelda are not blood siblings. She is his adopted sister. But any new readers should read these to story first. Thor and Loki's adopted little sister and Loki and Kelda go to Midgard. In the second story Loki and Kelda no longer sees each other as brother and sister but best friends. No family incest intended.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They finally reached the palace and they entered the palace. The group made it to the throne room. They saw two guards standing on each sides of the golden doors. Upon seeing the group, they opened the doors. Seeing her son and daughter Frigga ran to them and she saw that Kelda is hold an infant in her arms. She ran to her children and she wrapped them in a hug, "Loki, I knew you would return to us and Kelda, I am glad that Thor found you my daughter and who is this little one you are holding in your arms?" Frigga asked. Kelda looked at Loki and he nodded, she took a deep breath, "Mother, this is your grandson, Haiden Loki." Frigga took the baby into her arms, "Hello little one!" She cooed, Haiden took her finger in his tiny hand and gripped it tightly giggling as he slowly turned blue. Frigga looks up surprised, "He is Jotun as well." She asked softly. "Yes he is. Just like me and his father." Kelda said. Frigga looked at her daughter, "Who is his father Kelda?" She asked. Loki looked at his mother and he also took a deep breath for he was unsure how his mother would take the new. "Um Mother, I am the father." He said. Frigga's blue eyes went wide, "My son, why did you do this thing to your sister!?" She exclaimed. Loki opened his mouth and shut it unsure of what to say. Frigga looked down to the baby in her arms, "My son? This is your child?" She asked softly. Kelda piped up, "Mine too! I carried him and I gave birth to him." Frigga nodded, "I see we have much to speak of then?" She asked.

Thor, take you mother away. I want to speak to the prisoners alone." Odin commanded. Thor sighed and consented, "Come mother, come Kelda." She turned to follow when Odin called out, "The girl stays. Frigga held her daughter in her arms, "Odin she stays with me." She said in a voice that meant she was dead serious. Odin just sighed and nodded, "Mother, what about Loki, I won't be separated from him if he stays then I will stay with him. If that happens I want, you to take our son and raise him." Kelda said. Odin sighed, "I will have a private audience with Loki then speak to you." He said for he wanted to get both sides of the story. Frigga looked to Kelda, "Let him do this dear we can speak in my chambers. You need some tea." Kelda felt tears streaming down her cheek and Loki heard his sweet Kelda crying he want to go to her, but the chains and the guards held him back. Loki gave her a look and a sad smile. "Kelda, I'll be back soon please do not cry I will be fine." She nodded and then she ran over to him and she gave him a hug and kiss. Loki kisses both Kelda and his son. The guards sighed but kept their station. The dark prince pulled back, "Go now. I shall see you and our son soon." He said whispering the last part.

Kelda nodded and kissed his cheek before turning to walk back to Frigga. As they left Kelda heard Odin speaking to Loki and what she heard Odin saying to Loki made her feel really sad. Frigga gave her arm a little nudge, "Come dear you will get your turn soon. For now, you need rest and the baby need to be changed and feed." She said. Kelda created changing supplies with her magic. She laid Haiden Loki down on the towel that she had spread out on the bed and then she unwrapped Thor's wet red cape from around him. Then she lifted her son's tiny little legs and she began to clean his pink little bottom. When she began clean his bottom Haiden Loki started crying. Kelda didn't know why her son was crying so she called her mother over to her, "Um Mother, what's wrong with little Haiden Loki he just started crying while I was cleaning his little pink bottom." Frigga walked over to check on her grandson and she checked his little bottom, "Kelda, the reason why is crying is that he has a small case of diaper rash and you will need to put this on his little pink bottom it will help clean the diaper rash." Frigga said she handed Kelda a jar full of diaper rash cream. Kelda covered her son's little pink bottom with diaper rash cream and then she put a diaper under his bottom. She put his little legs down and she taped the diaper shut. Frigga then created a cute little clothes for him to wear. Kelda put the clothes on him and then she began to feed him. Soon as Haiden was finished nursing. Kelda heard the door open and she turned to see the All-Mother talking to a maid with a cart of small sandwiches, fruit and some tea. The young mother felt her stomach growl as the sight and the smells reached her. Kelda created a crib for her son and she laid him in the crib. Then she and Frigga began to eat the food and drink their tea. During the meal Kelda's thoughts returned to Loki.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back in the throne room Odin stared at the man who was once his little boy who wished to be king. "Was it worth it." His voice rang out echoing through the throne room. Loki looked up astonished… "Worth it? Worth what?" He asked the name who was once his father. Odin voice rang out again, "Your fight for the throne." Loki couldn't speak for he didn't know what to say to that. He was afraid if he said the wrong thing that he would loss Kelda and his infant son. Odin asked again. Loki looked up confused. Loki cleared his throat, "No." He muttered. Odin raised a grey eyebrow, "Louder." Loki sighed, "No." He said in a louder voice. "NO!" He said almost shouting. The guard to Loki's right him in the lower back, "You will be respectful to the All-Father bastard prince." He hissed. Loki shackled hands went to his head face contorted into a silent scream. The pain shot up from his back and decided to pinpoint behind his eyes. Odin winced and wave the guard a to step away. A wound from Thanos flared up. A whip lash had dug into his poor back and wound which the Hulk had reopened and now this blasted idiot has torn it open again. Loki did his very best to keep his temper in and not kill the man. He knew it would put Kelda and his son in dire straits. Loki sucked air in and pulled himself together again, "No, gracious All-Father Odin. It was not worth anything I have done." Odin down at him, "Then why did you do it?" He asked hissing the last part. Loki thought it over, "All-Father. Thor was unfit to be king at the time. Then I tricked Thor to go to Vanaheim. As soon as I had the throne that was to be my birth right as you always said. Thor and I were born to be kings. Then I found out what I truly am…that my whole life was I was a lie fabricated from the moment I arrived here. I wanted to cut all ties with my birth place. I be rid of the thing entirely. Show the people of Asgard I could be a great leader not just the trickster. The prince no one cared for. Then that too went awry. I wanted nothing more then to be seen as an equal to Thor and also make you proud of me." Loki glanced up to the man knew as father for years, "Why… why did you wait till then to tell me of my parentage? He asked in whispered. Odin sat back, "I did it for your own good."

"Loki Odinson, there was a reason. And I told you the reason, but what you have done is unforgivable and you are no longer my son Loki Laufeyson. Guards take the prisoner to the dungeon." Odin commanded. "If I am for the ax. Then for mercy sake just swing it." Loki snapped. Odin shook his head, "The ax Lafeyson would be a peace and you deserve to suffer, so you shall live out the rest of your day in the dungeon. For you will never see Frigga or Kelda or the child for I know that she had a child by you and you will never see him or his mother again. Now guard get this prisoner out of my sight." Odin commanded. Loki gasped. Why would he do this to him. He had a family of his own now…how could Odin do this to him. His feet fought the guards who were dragging him away. For once in his life his silver-tongue was not going to help him to get out this. Odin called for a new set of guard to bring Kelda in. Frigga was talking to Kelda but she was interrupted by guard walking in, "Come with Ma'am." They said. Kelda panicked, "Keep Haiden Loki…please!" Frigga nodded and looked back over her shoulder to the crib and the sleeping infant, "I will dear. Now stay strong please!" She called out. Kelda nodded and she and the guards left. They finally reached the throne room and Kelda saw the man she saw as her father, but she didn't see Loki anywhere?

"Oh um All-Father…" She said in a small voice, "Where is my Loki?" Odin looked at her, "Your Loki, is a way for now. I wish to speak with you unimpeded. Your side of the story." Kelda looked at him, "Before I say anything All-Father, I demand that you tell me where my Loki is!" She snapped. Odin's grey eye glinted, but gave the guard a look the said do not hit her. "All in due time. Now tell me your side of the story." He said. "Well All-Father, a lot has happened, but I will tell you. That when Loki and I fell we landed on a strange unknown realm." Kelda said. Odin nodded, Did Loki cloak you? With his magic? Heimdall could not see you and neither could your mother Frigga." Kelda thought for a moment. She was not sure. "I don't know he could have? She said. Odin waved his hand, "Continue with your story." He said. "Well we landed and we met a strange creature. He took us to meet his master Thanos. I didn't like him so I told Loki that I was tired and Thanos told the other to take us to a room and we... well…um you know. Then we fell asleep. And I woke up and to find Loki sitting on a sofa and he looked awful." Kelda said. Odin nodded, "So he is the father." He muttered, "Continued please." Kelda nodded, "Yes he is the father. I ran to him and I begged him to tell me what happened. I took him a long time, but he finally allowed me to see what they did to him." She said. "And what was done?" Odin asked. "His chest, stomach, back as well as arms were covered in lash marks, cut and burns." Kelda said sadly. "And they threaten to kill me and our unborn son if he didn't do what they said." Odin sat back on the chair, "Keep going."

"You know the rest." Kelda said, "How tell me where my Loki is?" She asked. Odin ignored her question, "What happened in Midgard. I want it from your view point." Kelda just rolled her blue-grey eyes, "Why don't you go and ask your real son. I am sure he would be happy to tell you everything." She said sarcastically. Odin shook his head. "I have asked you. Thor will be asked later." He said. "No, I won't tell you. Now if you will excuse me my son needs me but, before I go I demand that you tell me were Loki is now." She said. He is in the dungeon." He said sighing. "What? How could you do that to him. He has a son. I demand to see him." Kelda said. "Let his anger subside. In this state he might injure you." He said, "He is in there because his actions have placed him there. He also tried to kill Thor, my son and heir."

 **A/N: I want to thank Kathrynrose42 for help with his chapter. Without you this chapter would have never happened. Please read and review and let me know what you think of this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"NO! Loki, would never hurt me. He loves me." Kelda said trying hard not to start crying. Odin sighed again. "He almost condemned you and the child to death in a fit of rage against Thor. That is a crime here as well. Weather intentions are for good or evil or he simple did not see you he endangered a mother and his own child. He is forbidden to see you and the child. And you are also forbidden to seeing him." Hearing this Kelda ran out of the throne room crying and she ran into Thor. "Kelda, what's wrong my sister?" He asked full of concern. She through her arms around her older brother and she cries into his chest. Thor hugged her, "What is it Kelda?" He asked. "It's Loki, I have lost him. Odin through him in the dungeon and he said that he is forbidden to see me and our son and I am forbidden to see him as well." Kelda said through her tears. Thor sighed, "I thought that would happen." Kelda looked up at him and then smacked his chest, "Why didn't you do something then." She said. "Kelda, Loki needed to be punished for what he did to me and on Midgard." Thor said.

"But he has a child! A very young one! Haiden Loki will never know is father and Loki will never know his son. She whimpered. "Thor, we made a mistake on Asgard. But he had no choice, but to do what they want if he failed they would kill me and our son." Kelda said. Thor looked confused, "They? You speak of. They…who is it?" He asked. She looked at him, "Thor it's Thanos."

Thor frozen his muscles were tense, "That name should never be uttered again." He whispered, "If he is after Loki and if Loki did not do as he said…the dungeons are the safest place in the universe for him." He said. "Thor, I don't feel safe without my Loki. He is the only one who can keep me and little Haiden Loki safe from him." Kelda said. Thor looked hurt, "What about me? Or mother? We would protect you and little Haiden." He said. Kelda smiled at him, "I know you and Mother would, but Loki is a Father now and he takes that role very seriously." She said. "Yes, but where he is…he cannot hurt him. He would do far worse things to Loki now than before."

"Thor, you are not listening. He said that he would kill me and little Haiden Loki if Loki failed him." Kelda said again. "He will kill Loki as well…I just do not wish your son to grow up knowing of only four walls." Thor said. Kelda knew that he was right, but she also knew that she had to say this as well. "So you want my son to grow up not knowing his father then is that it?" Thor shook his head he did not mean that at all, "No. I will make sure he can see his father as often as I can make it happen. I and my friends will smuggle you and little Haiden down. Mother I am sure will help. Loki cannot have this taken from him. He has lost so much already." Kelda kisses Thor's cheek, "Thank you so much Thor, that means a lot to me and to Loki." She said. Thor gave her one last hug. "I need to go speak to Father now. I will do what I can." He said before heading off the way she came. Kelda watched him go. Her heart stuck between light and darker then she had ever thought on could be. She walked back to Frigga's chambers feeling numb. She slipped in through the doors and made her way to the couch. She sat down everything felt off. The queen looked up and made her way over to the girl wrapping her arms around her whispering encouragements and rocking the crying girl till she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the dungeon Loki started yelling and blasted all he could at the walls, "LET ME FREE. I HAVE TO BE OUT!" His hair was mess as his hands kept going to it and tugging on the ends. He looked like a mad man. A guard entered his cell and he lashed him with his whip, "Be silent or you will get far worse than this." He said. Loki cried out in pain when the lashes opened up old sores that haven't healed yet. After the guard finally stopped Loki was so very sore and tired. The guard left him on the floor, during the night Kelda woke up to the sound of someone screaming. She got up and checked on her son, but he was still asleep. "I wonder who was screaming? It sounded like they were in pain?" Kelda thought. She decided to go and find out who was screaming, so she put on a cloak and she picked up her son and they left.

Kelda stole through the halls when she passed by one of the smaller feasting halls. A light shone from under the door so she pushed it open slightly. Loud laughter and the sound of voice yelling jokes and jabs over each other. Haiden stirred in her arms but stayed asleep. Kelda walked in seeing it was Thor and his friends. They stopped and stared at her as Thor walked over looking concerned, "What is the matter?" He asked. "I heard screaming…Thor, I want to make sure it wasn't what I thought. Please help?" She asked. Fandral came over, "Good lady…what is the matter at this unholy hour?" He asked, "Good Norns Kelda, is that you?" He asked. Kelda glared, "I have business Fandral." She said softly before looking back to Thor pleadingly. He took his little sister's hand and he led her out into the hall. "Kelda, truthfully what are you doing up this late and with little Haiden?" Thor asked. She looked at him and Thor saw that tears were welling up in her blue-grey eyes, "Thor, I just have to know that my Loki is alright, so please brother, will you help me." Kelda begged. Thor held her and he rubbed her back gently, "Shh, There, there Kelda, please don't get upset. I will help you my sweet little sister." He said, and then they made their way toward the dungeons. As they get closer to the dungeons both siblings hear moaning. Kelda realized that it was her Loki she started walking faster as Thor followed her. They reached the dungeons but one of the guards wouldn't let Kelda pass until he saw Thor with her. "Stand aside and let us pass." Thor commanded. The guard just shook his head, "I can't let her pass for the All-Father has commanded that the prisoner is forbidden to see her and the child she is holding in her arm." The guard said.

"Our Father, has fallen into the Odinsleep, that means I am the king until he a wakes and I command you to let my sister pass." Thor commanded, the guard bowed and he lets them pass. Kelda handed the sleeping baby to Thor and rushed to Loki who was moaning and in a state of delirium. "Loki! Loki! Loki, can you hear me. It's me Kelda. I am here my love and my husband in all but name. Please wake up? Please don't leave me and little Haiden Loki. I brought him to see you. Please, please look at me LOKI!" She said trying to wake him up. Kelda fought the tears, "Loki, please love…wake up." She looked at Thor and he saw that his little sister looked worried and upset. Thor took a step closer, "Kelda…please. What is the matter?" He asked. "Thor, it's Loki he won't wake up. I fear he is dead." Kelda said through her tears as she held on to Loki. Thor walked closer and handed the baby to her. He held knelt next to his brother and he felt for a pulse, "He is not dead he needs to see Eir and he also needs rest." He said. "When he is healed he is not going to be sent back here? Please Thor, look what they did to him." Kelda said. Thor shook his head, "I am sorry…but the best I can do is get new guards." Kelda burst into a fresh wave of tears. "Thor felt awful but he had to do this, "I am sorry Kelda…the people would revolt and I can't allow that to happen, but as the stand in All-Father I can allow you to see him when you want." He said.

"You would allow these heartless guards to beat him without mercy?" Kelda asked for she was angry with Thor for saying that he cared more about the people than his own brother. "Certainly not. I shall interview the new guards myself. The ones who beat him shall get their dues. Loki is still a prince of this realm." Thor said. Thor took a few blankets and piled them up, he took Haiden and snuggled him in, then he handed his nephew back to Kelda, He then picked up Loki carefully and carried him to the bed laying him down. Kelda gave Thor a side hug then moved to climb into the bed next to him. She laid the still sleeping baby next to her and then kissed Loki's cheek whispering a soft "I love you," Then drifting off to sleep next to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Around early morning Loki woke up and he felt someone lying next to him. He would have moved away accept for the fact he was warm…and in a bit of pain. Then he heard the cry of an infant, "Waaah, waaah, Waaah." Loki saw his son with a pout on his little face, he chuckled and kissed his little forehead. He felt that his son's diaper was wet and messy so he carefully got up and changed his son's diaper. When Loki was finished he wrapped his son back up in some fresh blankets and he laid him down in Kelda's arms for he now noticed that it was his sweet Kelda who he had felt. Loki laid down carefully so he wouldn't rip open the scars on his back from his two whippings. One from Thanos' warrior and the other one from a guard of the realm of Asgard. When he got comfortable Loki sang a little song to his little boy to comfort him. When the song was over Haiden Loki had fallen back to sleep and he once again kissed his little forehead and he whispered a soft "I love you and your mother so much and with that said Loki had fallen fast to sleep, but not before kissing Kelda's lips softly. Another hour had passed and he heard the door to his cell open. This causes him to start trembling and he wraps his arms around Kelda and his son trying to draw comfort from them for he was terrified that he would be whipped again and he was also scared for Kelda. What if the guards whipped her for disobeying the All-Father's command? He wouldn't have the strength to protect her so all he could do was hold her and his son close and pray to the Norns that they wouldn't hurt him or Kelda. For he knew that no warrior would hurt an innocent baby?

Kelda woke up and she saw that Loki's green eyes were close and tears were streaming down his cheek through his closed eye lids she felt him trembling. "Loki, my love, what wrong sweetheart?" She asked. "Someone is here and we are both going to feel the sting of their whip." Loki said. His muscles tensed involuntarily which made him wince. He was expecting a beating so he curled his body around Kelda and his son who was content to take a fist full of his father's black hair and stuffing it into his mouth. "Loki, my darling, don't let Haiden Loki eat your hair." Kelda said. The baby pulled the drool covered handful out and gave a gummy grin before stuffing it back in. Loki chuckled, "But look…he is so sweet. Take this while you can soon he will be too big." Frigga walked up with a soft but worried smile. She set her hand gently on his back, "My son?" Loki flinched when felt his mother touching his wounded and extremely sore as well as still bloody back. Frigga waved the healer over, "My friend my son needs salve."

"Prince Loki, I need you to sit up and take off your tunic." The healer said. He grunted sitting up pulling his hair out of his son's mouth, "I can't you will have to cut it. I think it is stuck in the wounds." Loki said. "Alright lay on your stomach. Excuse me princess I will need you and the infant to move so I can help prince Loki." The healer said. Kelda nodded her eyes not moving from Loki's back as she picked up the baby and moved away. The healer cut off his tunic and she started to peel it away. Loki cried out, "Kelda, please can I hold your hand my love?" He asked. Kelda swallowed the lump in her throat and then took his hand in hers. Loki screamed out in pain as tears streamed down his cheeks and this cause little Haiden Loki to start crying, "Waaah, waaah, waaah, Waaah." Kelda rocked her son back and forth trying to calm him down, "Shh, There, there my sweet baby. It's alright your daddy is alright." She said trying to started crying herself. Loki gripped her hand trying not to cry out again. Instead he just hissed. Seeing how upset his son is Loki placed his other hand on Haiden's tiny little hand. The little boy grabs his father's finger. Haiden stopped the tears and held on the finger tightly. Loki smiled weakly at his son and Haiden Loki placed his daddy's finger into his mouth and he start gumming it.

Then the healer pulls the strips of tunic off Loki's back. She began to wash and clean his back. This started to make Loki wince and move around, "Mummy." He said as he cried for his mother. Frigga walked over and she sat next to him and she began running her fingers through his messy hair, "Shh, There, there my baby, Mommy's got you." Frigga said. Loki felt so embarrassed crying for his mother he was 29 years old and he had a wife in all but name and an infant son, but he cried for his mummy like he was a little boy right in front of Kelda too.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Kelda, my love, I am so sorry for crying for mother like a baby." Loki whispered. She saw that he looked worried that he would be made fun of for being a cry baby. For Thor's friends would always laugh at him when he would start crying out of frustration and when he had his feelings hurt. She wanted to hug him so badly, but she knew she couldn't, "Loki, my love, have I ever made fun of you for crying?" Kelda asked. Loki shook his head for he couldn't speak. She kisses his lips while little Haiden Loki plays with his daddy's hair for he is no longer gumming his finger. His little hand touches his father's face. He maybe a baby but he knew that his daddy was sad about something. "Look Loki, your son is worried about you. You should let him know that you are alright." Frigga said. He pulled his lips from Kelda's and he looks at his son, "Haiden, baby, da…daddy's okay. I promise my son, I am okay your mommy and grandmamma as well the healer is taking very good care me." Loki said. Kelda smiled at her two favorite boys, "Prince Loki, I will need you to hold very still for I am going to put some salve and strips of cloth on the lash marks. This may hurt." The healer said. Loki had braced himself, but the amount pain was very difficult to shallow. He wrapped his arms around Kelda and his son. She also held on to him and she whispers words of comfort. He hissed into her shoulder. The healer started to do her work the she hit a particularly sensitive spot and he began to black out. "Loki, my love, please stay with me! Please don't leave me and our son!" Kelda begged. The healer looked up, "Dear he will be fine. He is far from Hel's doors. He will not die." Kelda looked at the healer, "I hope you are right. I don't know what I would do if I lost him." Eir shook her head, "My dear you are young and have much to learn. He will be there with you I promise."

"I hope you are right." Kelda said. "Darling I am almost never wrong." She said with a smile, "Let the poor boy sleep it off." Kelda nodded, but she didn't want to leave him alone for she didn't trust the guards, she couldn't tend to Loki with her son here with her. Frigga came up, "Let me see my grandson we can go for a walk in the garden while you stay here and tend to him, but don't forget to get some rest as well." Kelda gets up and she hand Haiden Loki to his grandmamma and he she sits next to Loki stroking sweat dampen hair out of his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Frigga and her grandson Haiden Loki reached the garden and she began to show him all the pretty flowers. "Do you see all the pretty flowers Haiden?" Frigga asked knowing full well that her grandbaby couldn't talk. Haiden looked around and his little blue-grey eyes went wide then he saw someone sitting on a bench. He started making babbling and pointing at the person. Frigga wondered who her little grandson was pointing at, so she looked to where he was pointing and she saw Thor sitting there with his head in his hands. Frigga walked up sitting down next to him, "My son?" She asked quietly. Thor looked up, "I failed mother…I failed Loki." Frigga shook her head, "No, you didn't fail your brother Thor." She said. "You saw his back." He muttered, "I failed."

"Yes. I did, but you listen to me Thor Odinson. You didn't fail you got help for your brother." Frigga said as she wrapped an arm around her son. "Mother…his cries." He said running his hand down his face. "I know Thor. I know, but what are you going to do about it?" She asked. "I cannot let him free…maybe house arrest?" He sighed. "I agree my son. At least your brother will be back with us and your sister as well. Here why don't you hold your nephew so I can go and give Kelda the good news." Frigga said handing Thor the baby. He took the baby blue eyes wide, "Mother?" He asked, but Frigga had already left. He calls after her then he looks down at the baby. "Um hi there little one." Thor said. Haiden burled a laugh and started to gum on his little balled up fist. Kicking his legs to bounce. "Hey now stop that." Thor said in a panic. "Hello king Thor." Came a voice from behind him. Thor turn to see a girl with brownish-blond hair but what made her stand out in a group the tips of her hair are blue. "Oh hello Katarina." Thor said. Haiden laughed again drool everywhere. Katarina comes up and sees the baby. "Oh he is so cute. What is his name?" She asked.

Thor turned him to face her, "This is Haiden. My…nephew." He said with a smile. He was an uncle after all. Katarina laughed, "My king let me see him." She said taking the baby, "He wants to move." She said putting him on her hip and bouncing him.

Loki is still sleeping and Kelda is just sitting next to him. Frigga came in, "I have good news!" She said in a whisper. "What is it mother?" Kelda asked. "I have spoken to Thor and that is the source of the good news." Frigga said. "Tell me mother what is the good news?" Kelda begged. "Loki will be moved to his old rooms. But he will be limited. Guards at the doors and he cannot leave. This way you and Haiden can see him whenever." Frigga said. "No, guards. I will be living with him. But I don't want any guards near my Loki." Kelda said. Thor insist that you and him will interview them and they will only be at the front door not permitted to enter." Frigga said. Kelda nodded, "If they touch my Loki they are dead." Kelda said. Her mother nodded, "Understood my dear." She said. Frigga gave her daughter a hug and she also kisses Loki's head, then she left to get baby Haiden Loki.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Loki started moving around in his sleep and he start whimpering and talking in his sleep, "No. Please don't hurt her. Please I am so sorry for failing." She knew that she had to help him before he hurt himself, "Loki, my love, wake up and you will see that I am here with you and that I am safe." Kelda said and then she started kissing him. Loki opened his green eyes slowly and he looked around for Kelda, but he couldn't find her anywhere. "Kelda, where are you? I can't find you my love." He said and he tried to get up, but Kelda gently pushed him back down, "Loki, my darling you need to stay still you are still healing. But I am still next to you." She said and she leaned over so Loki could see her face and know that she is with him and safe. "Kelda, my love, I am so glad you are here with me. Um Kelda were is Haiden Loki?" Loki asked. "He is with mother and they are in the garden." Kelda said. Frigga came into the room carrying the baby and by Thor. "Good you are up dears." She said with a smile. Loki tried to sit up, but he couldn't Kelda shook her head, "Lay down love." She said.

"But mother and Thor are here and you know I hate to appear weak in front of him." Loki said still trying to get up. "Love you need rest. They have seen you like this before and Thor won't tease you." Kelda said.

"You promise that Thor won't tease me Kelda?" Loki asked sounding just like a child. "I promise love. He looks like his is blaming himself." Loki kept trying to get up but he still couldn't. Thor went over to his brother and sister and he gently pushed Loki down. "Lay down brother. You are weak." He said.

"Thanks a lot Thor. I always knew that is how you think of me." Loki said trying hard not to cry. "That is not what I meant brother. I mean the wounds on your back need time to heal. It was my fault that this happened please don't injure yourself further." Thor said. "You don't think I am weak brother?" Loki asked wondering what Thor would say. No. Not at all little brother. You are strong much stronger than me." Thor said trying to make Loki feel better. Kelda smiled to watch the boys getting along. "I think it is time to tell Loki the good news." Frigga said handing Haiden Loki to his mother. "Kelda nodded, "What is the news mother?" Loki asked. Kelda laid down next to Loki so he could see his son. "Loki, my son, your brother has something he wants to tell you." Frigga said. "Kelda please help me to sit up so I can hold my son and look at my you and our mother and brother. Please my darling, please help to do this please." Loki begged as tears began to stream down his cheeks. Kelda nodded and she looked at Thor, "Brother, please will you help me sit Loki up so he can hold his son and look at us. Please Thor?" Kelda begged. He nodded and he gently turned his brother over on his back. Loki winced but said nothing so Thor pick him up and laid me on his back, but not before Kelda and Frigga created a lot of soft pillows for Loki. When his back touched to soft pillows he twitched such a little but he gave a small smile, then he reached out his arms for his son. Kelda gave him their son and she created a bottle for so Loki could feed him. He fed his son little boy and he looked at his brother, "Thor what is the news you have to tell me?" He asked for was nervous and also excited to hear what Thor had to tell him.


	10. Chapter 10

Time Skip

Ages:

Loki is 29

Kelda is 27

Haiden Loki is four ½ months

Katarina is 25

Chapter 10

A few weeks later, Loki paced his rooms before heading to the balcony and watching the sky. He was so very bored then Kelda came in grinning, "Loki! I have something for you my love." Loki looked at her, "What do you have Kelda and where is our son?" He asked. "That is the surprise love!" She turned and lifted him up. "Can you show daddy your new trick?" She asked. He was holding a ball in his little hand. He shook it before throwing it down. Loki smiled at his son, "That's my smart little boy." He said. Haiden burbled and laughed clapping his little hands. "Do you want to play with daddy Haiden while Mommy goes out with Katarina?" Kelda asked. Haiden bounced and reached his arms out towards his daddy. "Da-da." Haiden said still reaching for his daddy. Loki felt tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked at Kelda, "Did you hear that my love Haiden said his first word." He said happily. Loki grinned and Kelda smiled at him, "That he did my love." She said.

"Da-da, da-da, Da-da." Haiden kept saying so Kelda him down and he crawled to his daddy. Loki sat down on the floor and he held out his arms so his son could crawl into his lap. He crawled into his daddy's lap and Loki picked up his son and hugged him close. Kelda came over and kissed Loki and her son, "I will be back later you two have fun." She said. Loki smiled at her, "We will be here." He said and he and Kelda waved good-bye to each other, "Say bye-bye to mommy." Loki said. Haiden waved, "bye-bye ma-ma." He said.

"Awe, bye-bye baby, you be good daddy now. Mommy will be back later with a surprise for you and daddy." She said. Kelda gave one last wave goodbye before heading out the door. Loki looked around for something to entertain his little son. Toys? No he didn't have any. Besides what place do blocks and stuff toys have in a man's room? He made his way over to the book shelf. He tripped on a toy stuffed bilgesnipe. He groaned and righted himself before getting to the shelves. Haiden crawled over and began happily chewing on the horns of the toy. Loki looked along the shelves and shook his head most of these would bore him. Then he remembered a Midgardian collection of plays he enjoyed to read. He pulled the volume out and set it on the bed. He took his son in his arms then moved to the bed. He set him down in his lap and began to the read the tale of the Prince of Denmark. Haiden laughed at the voices his Da-da used.

"Is that funny baby?" Loki asked laughing. Then he saw that his son was yawning. "Awe is my sweet little boy sleepy? Let daddy check your diaper and then we can take a nap together." He said. Haiden rubbed his eyes with a pudgy fist and frowned. Then Loki checked his son's diaper, but it was just wet so he changed his little boy's diaper and then he and Haiden laid down on the bed and Loki placed his baby boy on his chest, right when Haiden's little head touched his daddy's chest he fell fast to sleep and then Loki too fell asleep.

After she had said her goodbyes she made her way to where Katarina was waiting for her. Kelda saw her friend waiting by the stables. Calder was saddled along with Katarina's mare Kára. Katarina waved, "Ready?" She asked. "Yes." Kelda said and they mounted their horses and then they rode off. "Anywhere you wish to go my friend?" She asked. Katarina had an idea, "Say…Kelda how do you feel about going to a festival?" She asked. "That sounds fun. I just wish that Loki could go too." Kelda said sadly. "Maybe someday he will, but now he has some time with his son. Speaking of the little one how is he?" Katarina asked. "He is wonderful. Can you believe it he said his first word today?" Kelda said happily. Katarina grinned, "He is so big now! The little dear. What was his first word?" She asked. "He said da-da." Kelda said. "I bet that made Loki so happy?" Katarina asked. "Yes it did. I am so glad that Loki heard it." Kelda said. "How is Loki doing Kelda?" Katarina asked. "I think he is going a little stir crazy being stuck in his rooms. He doesn't think I notices, but he wants to get out so badly. I feel so sorry for him. I just wish there was something I could do to help him feel better." Kelda said. "I know, but at least he is out of the dungeon." Katarina said. Kelda nodded, "Yes. That is a good thing." She said, "But we can't go out and do things as a family and I know that hurts Loki so much." Kelda said. Katarina nodded sadly, "He does seem to have cabin fever…but he is doing well. Maybe I can convince Thor to let Loki out one day a year." She said.

"Really Kat, do you think you can do that for my Loki?" Kelda asked hopeful that it would work. "I will most certainly try my friend. I don't know if Loki will be this kind if given a few more years in that room blocked off from the world." Katarina said. "Loki is not unkind he was made to do awful things to protect me and our son." Kelda said. "I meant no offense my friend. A man's mind becomes not his own when he is kept from the world." Katarina said. "I-I don't want to lose him again." Kelda said her voice shaking. Katarina pulled Kára to a slow stop, "My friend…I would rather lose my tongue then to see that happened to you." She said seriously. Kelda leans over and she gives her friend a hug. Katarina pulled back, "Now let's get our festival on!" She said grinning. Kelda nodded and they headed towards the festival. Katarina jumped off her Kára at the edge of the town and tossed a coin to a young boy before leading her friend into the town following the lively music.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Katarina grinned pulling her friend into the town. The music making Kelda's heart feel like it had wings. The pain and heartache of a few moments ago lost in the swing and melody. Then two people came up and asked Kelda and Katarina to dance. Katarina glanced over at her friend with a grin. "Go let loose my friend." She said giving her friend a little shove. Kelda was nervous, but Katarina just laughed, "Just go and have fun!" She said walking with the young man into the middle of the town where they began to dance. Kelda looked apprehensive but joined in. They danced and then Katarina pulled her to an old book store, "See if Lover boy would like any of these to take home!" She winked not using Loki's name. Kelda blushed and looked along the shelves. She found a magic book that was missing from his collection. Kelda's eyes blue-grey danced with delight, "This one!" She said running to the shop owner. Katarina grinned at her friend's find, "He will love it." She said. Kelda paid for the book and the both left the store. "Now I have to find a stuff toy for my son." She said. Katarina gasped, "I know the right place! But first. You need a few new gowns and then your hair done!" This is a girl's day!" She said. Then she led Kelda to her favorite places. Soon they took a break from running to eat lunch, "Do you think he will like my new gowns and my new hair style?" Kelda asked.

"Of course my friend! Have you seen the way his green eyes light up when you come into the room? No just with that cutie Haiden. But when you come in smiling it just melts his heart." Katarina said. After lunch Katarina took her to a store where she had bought toys for her many younger siblings. Kelda smiled at the piles of adorable animals. She ran her hand over the smooth soft fur and looked at the cute little face. She picked up a stuffed bear and Katarina picked up a stuffed bunny. "This will be for the little cutie." Kelda laughed at her friend's declaration, "Oh you may laugh but Auntie Katie can spoil her little dear. Kelda gave her friend a hug and they paid for the stuffed toys.

"I think you will have to get in line for I know that his daddy will spoil him as well as his grandmamma and his uncle Thor along with me." Kelda said. Katarina laughed, I might jump line!" She said. "You can jump line in front of Thor. For I know you and he are going to tie the knot one day." Kelda said. "Oh please! He is so oblivious." She sighed. "Oh Kat, he likes you. I can tell." Kelda said. She blushed, "I wish he would just say it." She said. "I will have Loki talk to Thor about it." Kelda said. "Oh please don't! I don't want to make a mess." Katarina said. "As you wish my friend." Kelda said. "I don't want to mess things up you know." Katarina said. "I am sure it will be fine my friend." Kelda said. "I hope so Kelda, for I really like him." Katarina said. They walked around the festival enjoying themselves, but Kelda started missing her two favorite boys in all of the nine realms. Katarina noticed her friend and led her back to the horses. "Time to leave for today and go see lover boy and cutie pie." She said smirking. Kelda nodded and they swung up on their horses and they headed back to the palace. They laughed and joked all the way to the doors when Thor came up all smiles and good natured jokes.

"My king. Did you miss us that much? Katarina teased looking over at Kelda who gave her a look back. "Of course I missed you both and please call me Thor." He said. Kelda hid a laugh behind her hand. Katarina shook her head, "So see lover boy. And say hi to little Haiden for me?" She asked giving her a hug. "I will." Kelda said and she hugged her friend who was like a sister to her and then she entered the palace to see her two favorite boys. She looked back over her shoulder and smiled to see the two to them walking off to the gardens talking. She gave a secretive smile then made her way to the doors of hers and Loki's rooms. Kelda opened the doors and she saw the two of them laying on the bed and little Haiden was sound asleep drooling on his daddy's green tunic. She gave a soft laugh and set the gifts down on the table. Then she sat in a soft chair and watched her boys sleep, Kelda fell asleep in the chair.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kelda stirred from her sleep and looked up to see Loki smiling down at her and she see that their baby is still asleep in his daddy's arms. Kelda looked up at the two of them and love filled her heart. "I take it you had fun my dear?" He asked. She saw exactly the smile Kat had been talking about earlier she stood and kissed him gently on the lips. "Yes, my love, Oh Loki, I got a gift for you." Kelda said. Loki looked surprised, "You did love?" She nodded and he laid Haiden in his crib and he and Kelda walked over to the table. Loki followed keeping a hand on her hip. Kelda grab the package shaped like a book. Loki raised an eyebrow a bit curious. "Loki, open it my love." Kelda said. He took the package and opened it meticulously. His eye lit up to see the missing volume magic tomes. He opened it and took a deep breath of the book smell looking back up at her. He set it down, picked her up, and spun her around the room grinned kissing her all over her face. For a moment the young man Loki once was had returned. "Loki, shhhh, Haiden is still asleep." Kelda said. Loki chuckled, "He has been sleeping for a long time dear I can't keep the joy in." He said happily. Kelda kissed his nose, "Come on dear. Look through it. Show me what you can do!" She said. Loki flipped through the tome and he found a spell that teaches you how to make an ice crystal flower for the one you love.

Then Loki used his magic to create a bunch of ice crystal roses for his sweet Kelda. "Oh Loki, they are so beautiful." Kelda said with a smile and she kisses his lips again. "You really like them Kelda?" Loki asked. "Darling if I did not like it. Do you think I would kiss you like I did?" She asked giving him an innocent smile. "I was worried." Loki said. "Don't be dear." Kelda said giving him a hug. Loki chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Tell me all you have done my love?" He asked. Kelda led Loki over to the bed and she had him lay down. He relaxed back against the pillow while Kelda went to get her new gowns to show Loki.

Loki watched all with a smile adding little things like, "Good color on you or she chose well it suits you." He said. Kelda couldn't speak for she had started crying. Loki sat up deeply confused. She was not prone to bouts like this. He moved off the bed and over to her, "What is it dear?" He asked and wrapped his arms around her. Kelda continued to cry into his chest. He tried to comfort her, "Kelda, my love, please talk to me? Please tell me what has gotten you so upset my darling?" Loki asked. "You won't be able to see me in them at a feast and we can't even dance together that the feast either." She sniffed. Loki looked down, "It is on me. This is my punishment…but who says we can't have our own party here?"

"It's my fault too." She said sadly. "No never yours…now…show me how you look in those dresses." He said. "Loki, please be serious my love." Kelda said. "I mean it. We will not argue over whose fault it is…keep in a good spirit love." He said. "But Loki." Kelda asked. He stopped her with a kiss, "No buts dear." Loki said. Kelda nodded and whimpered a reply. "No buts. Now tell me about what you did…show me what you got…it helps me." Loki said. Kelda dried her tears and nodded she showed Loki how her new gowns look on her and then she showed him the stuffed bear she bought for their son and the stuffed bunny that Kat bought for Haiden. He smiled at her efforts to be more cheerful. "He will love them my darling." Loki said softly, but his smile soon fell. Kelda frowned, what is it love?" She asked. "I wish I could do things for my son." Loki said his eyes full of tears. "Love you do! You are there for him…like where our fathers were not. You read to him, play with him, feed him, change him and give him a bath as well as hold him tight." She said softly, "You love him."

"Yes, I love him and you with all my heart, but I just want to go out and have a family day like everyone else." Loki said sadly. Kelda gave a secretive smile. She wouldn't tell him yet. It wouldn't be fair to get his hopes up then have them smashed, "Well dear…maybe soon." Loki looked at her, "Why does everyone in my life keep things from me!" He shouts in frustration. Kelda jumped back scared. Loki raked his hand through his hair, "Sorry Love…I didn't mean to scare you." He said softly. Loki got up and walked over to his desk and he sat down with his head in his hands. Kelda moved behind him placing her hands on his shoulders, "You will be able soon…I know…" Then they heard a tiny cry coming from their son, "Waaah, waaah, waaah, Waaah." Kelda leaned over and kissed his cheek gently before going to pick the crying baby up." "Come on Haiden your daddy needs some cheering up." She said. Haiden bounced in her arms, "Dadadadada!" He shrieked grinning and reached for him. "Hold on baby, Mommy has to change your diaper." Kelda said, as she carried her son over to the changing table. She changed her son's diaper and she put him down so he could crawl around. Haiden crawled to his daddy and he sat up and he reached up. Opening and closing his little hands. "Da-da." Haiden said and he touched his daddy's face. "Awe look Loki; our son wants you to pick him up." Kelda said, but Loki was still too upset to hold his son, so Kelda picked up her son and she walked out of the room to find Thor so he can see how upset Loki is about not being able to spend some family time her and his young son.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kelda and Haiden went to the garden were she found Thor and Kat talking. She hated to interrupt them, but she had to speak to her older brother. "Tor." Haiden said and Kelda put him down and he crawled towards his Uncle and Kat. "Tor, Tor, Tor, Tor." He kept saying as he crawled to him. Well hey there little one. What are you doing out here alone?" Thor asked and he picked out his young nephew. Kelda walked over and she heard her son say, "Da-da, Da-da, Da-da." He said sadly and Thor and Kat saw that his nephew looked sad. "What wrong sweetie, come here to Auntie Katie." Kat said. Thor hand his nephew to Katarina and he walks over to his little sister and he saw that she too looked sad. "Kelda, what's wrong little sister? Why do you and Haiden look so sad. Has something happened to Loki?" Thor asked. "Brother, he is so upset that he can't do family thing with me and his son, so please Thor set Loki free please." Kelda begged. Thor looked at Katarina and she gave him a knowing smile for she knew what Thor was going to do. For they had talked about it. "Kelda, please don't be sad my little sister and please don't sad little Haiden your daddy will be able to do things with you as soon as we go and tell him." Thor said. Kelda looked at her older brother confused, "Thor what are you talking about brother?" She asked. "I want you and Loki to hear it together so lets us go and tell Loki, together. Kat you will come with us for this was your idea." He said. Kelda and Kat nodded and she handed Haiden to his mother. Then they all left to see Loki.

Back in the room Loki was pacing back and forth wondering were Kelda and his son went, but then he heard a voice that made his cold blood run even colder. "Hello prince Loki." The voice said. "No! No! No! No! This can't be? I'm dreaming? Yes, that's it a dream. I am going to wake up now and you will not be here." Loki said and he closed his eyes, but when he opened his eyes he saw that his tormenter was still standing in front of him. "I am still here prince Loki." Thanos said. Loki then knew that he wasn't dreaming and this made him worried and scared. He started trembling in fear for he didn't want to be hurt again. Loki put on an air of indifference, "And can I assist you?" He asked. "No. You will suffer for failing me and so will your wife and the child." Thanos said. "I will go but spare them." He said trying keep his voice level. Then they both heard someone entering the room. Loki turned his head his chest filled with dread he saw his mother standing in the room. Loki's eyes went wide, "Mother, please you must leave." He said his eyes full of tears as Thanos seized him roughly. Frigga was frozen. She then dashed forward momma bear coming to the surface. The deep maternal instinct to protect her son took over the normal rational mind of the All-Mother. "Let go of my son." She demanded. Thanos gave a deep dark chuckle, "And I am graced by your presence All-Mother Frigga. But your little boy here owes me quite a bit." He said. "You will release my son at once monster and you will leave Asgard." She commanded. Thanos chuckled again, "I will leave. But this?" He shook Loki, "Comes with me."

"You will never take my son away from me." She screamed and with that she attacked Thanos. He swung his hand to knock the woman aside, but Frigga dodged he blow. Thanos sighed, I grow bored of you, woman." Frigga drew her sword and continued to attack Thanos. The large purple man gritted his teeth. "I had meant to come here and shed no other blood, but looks like I shall have to make an exception." He said pulling the sword from her and drove it through the Queen of Asgard. "Mother!" Loki screamed and he felt a power surge through him. Thanos let's go of the handle and sighed, "Well we could have avoided that princeling. "You will pay for that." Loki said through gritted teeth. "I think not child." Thanos said cruelly. Loki couldn't contain his power and magic any longer so he just let it out. He destroyed everything in his room along with Thanos. Instead of the purple body he had expected there, he saw a white wrinkled one. Loki moved over to the body of his mother he was still in shock. She moved her hand from where it covered her wound and placed it on his face. Loki turned his head into her hand and covered it with his own. "Mother, do not try to speak. Please save your energy." She gave a weak smile knowing she would not last long. "Son. Be the father your son needs. Be the husband your wife needs. Be the prince the king will need. You be the best you can be for me." Loki felt his chest tighten, "No, No you will make it please. Healers! I need the Healers! Call Eir Now!" He screamed to the guards. A rattling was heard as they dashed for the healing rooms. Frigga coughed, "Son it is useless. Tell Odin I loved him through it all. Tell Thor I will miss him as he misses me. Kelda. That precious little girl you were so hard set on saving has saved you my son. Love her well. That little child tell him about me?" She gave a sad smile and patted his cheek, "Though I may have never bore you in my womb. I love you as if I had gone through the pain myself. My son am I not your mother?" She asked. Loki wept fully now he kissed her hand, "Yes, you have always been so." He said she raised her other bloody hand and cradled his face, "I love you Loki." She said weakly before the light left her eyes and her hand fell from his face leaving red streaks. A roar of rage rand loss ripped from Loki's throat. He gathered her into his arms and screamed his pain and rage as he rocked on the floor. The tears flowed freely. The room was electric with the fury of his magic and his cried echoed through the halls. All knew. It was too late. The All-Mother had gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When Thor and Kelda heard Loki crying they all with the others began running towards his and Kelda's room. Thor reached the room first and he ran in. He finds his baby brother on the floor holding the lifeless form of their mother. Then Kat along with Kelda who his holding her son close entered the room. When She saw her Loki and her older brother on the floor and she also saw that Thor was holding an upset and crying Loki in his arms then she sees that her Loki his also holding the bloody lifeless body of the only mother she has ever known in his arms. Kelda hands Haiden Loki to Kat and she walks over to Loki and Thor she knelt down next to them and Kelda wrapped her arms around Loki and she made him look at her. "Loki, my love, what happened? Are you alright?" Kelda asked full of concern. But he only shook his head not wanting to talk about it. "Please talk to me?" She begged, but he just shook his head. "Loki, please don't shut me out. Let me and Thor help you." She begged. Thor knew Loki wanted to talk to Kelda, so he tried to take their mother from him, but this causes Loki to push Thor away, "No, you are not going to take my mother away from me." He said. "Loki, it is alright my son. Let your wife comfort you for she to needs your comfort and don't forget I am not just your mother, but Thor's and Kelda's mother as well." Said the spirit of Frigga. Loki looked to his right side and he saw the spirit of his mother standing next to him. "Mother, I am so very sorry that I couldn't save you. It should have been me who he killed not you." Loki said sadly.

Frigga shook her head and knelt. She tucked her fingers under his chin, "My son. My time had come I was pushing the years it would be only a matter of time. You have a young son to care for, a wife and many more years left. I saw my life fulfilled. See your through. I don't regret saving your life any mother would do that for her child. "But-but I'm not. Not really." Loki said sadly. "Not what my son?" Frigga asked confused. "I'm not your son. Not really? I am a monster." Loki said as he began crying. "My son. I love you deeply… like as if I had borne you myself. Who was the one who held you at night when you had a nightmare? Taught you magic? Kissed your wounds?" Frigga asked. "You-you did." Loki said. Frigga nodded. My son. I loved every bit of you. Not just this skin, but the one you truly wear." She said lovely. "But-but I." Loki stammered. "Loki. Frigga chided, "Listen to me young man. There is no way that you were not made that way for a reason. We were meant to find you and raise you. Yes, were not the best, but I did the what I could to make you happy and feel loved." She said.

"M-mother, you were the best mother anyone could ever hope to have. I am so sorry for being so difficult." Loki said the last part a little crestfallen. "I love you my son. I just want you to see what you wish to block from your life." Frigga said. "Yes, I want to block it. Because I am a monster." Loki said. Frigga took his face in her hands, Loki Odinson. Never say that again. You are no such thing. Your son is like you, your wife is like you. Would you call them monsters?" She asked. "I am not Loki Odinson. And no, Kelda is only half, but I cursed my son. My sweet little boy." He said sadly. "Move on from that. Despite what you might think Odin did love you. But my husband made a better king then a father." She looked over to Thor, "He understood Thor. You he could not so he took an unfortunate step back. I do not love him any less. Your son is perfect, Kelda is half yes, but would curse that half? You we suspect are half. Because of your size and magical abilities."

"Really Mother?" Loki asked. Frigga sighed, "Why do you not believe me my son?" Frigga asked. "I'm sorry mother. It is just too good to be true." Loki said. "Son. It has been this way all your life you choose to see the worst in life over the ray of sun." Frigga said. "But mother, I have Kelda and my son." Loki said. "You have a brother who wishes the best for you." She said. "I know. I am so sorry mother." Loki said his eyes welling up with tears. "Then live life big my son. Do not waste the chance to love." She said. "But mother? I don't understand?" Loki asked confused. "What do you not understand my dear?" Frigga asked. "The don't waste the chance to love." Loki said. "You have hated and loathed all your life. Resentment clouded your view. Now…love with no regrets." Frigga said. "Yes mother." Loki said. "It is time my Queen." Said a voice from behind them. They both turned around to see Freyja the leader of Valkyries. Frigga nodded and she turned to her son, she kisses his cheek. "Loki, I love you my son. Tell your brother and sister that I love them too." Frigga said then she stood and she disappeared with Freyja.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Thor walked over to his brother…for once he had been whole for a time and now it was shattered. He wrapped his arms around his brother and held him as he wept freely. Kelda walked over and she too hugged Loki. She ran her fingers down his hair trying to soothe her husband. "Shh there, there Loki, don't crying my love." He clung to them like a man drowning. Kelda looked at Thor and they knew that Loki was in more pain. He shook his head; For he is broken now. Worse than anything Thanos could have done to his body. "Loki, my love, I am so very sorry. But please talk to me." Kelda begged. But Loki just shook his head not wanting to speak to anyone. Then they all heard a tiny voice saying, "Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-da." It had been days and Loki still hadn't moved from where they put him on the bed in the healing room. Kelda brought little Haiden to try and cheer his father up. "Loki, please I need you. Our son needs you." Kelda said sadly. Loki stared at the wall not moving. She was becoming frustrated with him, Haiden started to squeal louder and louder. Loki rolled over with his back to her and his son. Kelda glared at him, "Fine. Ignore us." She swept out of the room slamming the door.

Loki rolled over and he stared at the closed door. "Kel-Kelda, please don't go. Please come back my love." He said his voice extremely horse from lack of use. Thor just walked in shaking his head, "Brother, you have done it now. He muttered. Loki glared at Thor, "You can glare at me all you want little brother." He said. Loki rolled back to face the wall. It hurt. His heart ached. Thor saw that his baby brother's body shuddering. From where he lay hot tears streaked down his face hitting the pillow as his body shook from silent sobs. Thor sat do next to his brother and he began rubbing his back trying to calm him down. Loki flinched at first, but soon ignored him. "Thor, let me talk to him." Kat said as she walked into the room. Thor sighed and stood, "You might get through to him better." He said. "Oh, I know I will." Kat said. Loki didn't know whether to be frighten or thankful. She walked over and she sat down next to Loki. He didn't roll over or acknowledge her being there. Kat looked at her nails, "You know…you are breaking her poor heart by acting like a toddler." Loki still said nothing, she flicked her blue tipped hair, squashing it. Like a grape. Kat reached over and took a cluster of grapes popping a few into her mouth. She rolled one between her thumb and forefinger, "Crushing it like a grape." She said squeezing the grape. Then she stood up and she walked over to face him. "Here have a grape Loki." Kat said offering him a grape. Loki glared at it and rolled to the other side. "Loki, you need to eat something." Kat said. Loki refused the grape, "Loki, your mother, would be so shamed of your behavior." She said. He turned and shot her a glare. "Finally a reaction." Kat said.

"Go away." He croaked out. "No, not until we talk about this Loki." She said. Talk to the wall. It would be more helpful then I." He whispered. "Loki you are going to end up losing Kelda and your son." Kat said. "I can't face them after what I saw…the nightmares haunt me. If I stay away from them then they are safe from Thanos." Loki said sadly. "Loki did you know that your little boy cries for you almost all night." Kat said. Loki curled in on himself, "He needs you. Kelda needs you too. She tells and Thor that she doesn't feel safe without you." Kat said.

"They are safer from me. Loki said. "No, Loki, did you know that Kelda is not eating and she is barely sleeping. She is also crying for you and Frigga." Kat said. Loki felt sick to his stomach he would have thrown up, but there was nothing in his stomach. "Loki, calm down. I need you to came down before you make yourself sick." Kat said. Loki said up and he wrapped his arms around Kat and he continued crying. She wraps her arms around him and she held him close. "Shh, Loki, calm down I need you to calm down." Kat said as she rubbed his back trying to calm him. "It's my fault. It's all my fault." Loki said as a mantra. "Loki, it wasn't your fault so please stop blaming yourself." Kat said. Before Loki could answer Kat they heard a knock at the door, "Kat could you please tell who is at the door to please go away?" Loki asked. Kat got up and she went to the door and she opened the door. She saw that it was Thor and Kelda along with a sleepy looking little Haiden in her arms. "Katarina. darling, how his Loki doing? Has he opened up to you?" Thor asked. She took a deep breath and she nodded, but Kelda saw that her friend had a sad look on her face. "Kat what's wrong my friend?" Kelda asked. Kat didn't know how to tell her friend that Loki wanted to be left alone and he didn't want to see anyone.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Kat, take Haiden for me?" Kelda asked weakly. Her friend saw that she looked strange, "Okay Kelda." Kat said and she took her friend's son. Then she saw that Kelda was about to pass out. "Thor, catch her quick!" Kat shout. Thor caught his sister in his arms and he pick up her. He carried her into the healing room and passed Loki's bed. Loki sat up so quickly his head spun, "K…elda…ar…e you okay?" He asked croaked out. Thor ignored his younger brother and he carried his younger sister to another bed far away from Loki. Thor laid her down on the bed then he went to get Eir and the other healer while Kat kept watch over her. Loki got up and he went to Kelda and he sat down next to her. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He cradles her face in his hands. "Please…. please Kelda. I'm…. I'm sorry…I did thi…. this to you." He said. Haiden started reaching for his mommy but his auntie held him close. Loki sobbed quietly. He did this to her…he did. Haiden kept crying for his mommy. Kat bounced the little one on her hip trying to soothe him, but he won't calm down until saw his daddy. Kat sighed and brought the baby over to his father. "Da-da." Haiden said reaching for his daddy. Loki pulled from Kelda and too his son holding him closely. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Loki kept saying. Kat rubbed his back, "Hun. It's okay it's not all on…okay to be honest it is quite a bit on you. When she needed you most you weren't there she wept till she passed out every night it was only a matter of time till she broke. She tried to take care of your son all by herself." She said. "Sh…she did?" He asked in a hushed whisper. "Yes, Loki. Thor and I tried to help her, but want she really needed was you." Kat said.

"Oh, Kelda, I failed you…as a husband, a father, I was selfish." Loki said through a fresh wave of tears. "Loki you had just seen your mother killed and she died in your arms. I don't think you were really selfish. "Kelda, loved her as well…and I shut her out when she needed me the most." Loki said. "Yes, you did. She thought that she did something to make you not love her anymore." Kat said. "What? I would…sh…she would never do anything to make this happen." Loki said. "Well is what she thought. Each night she would cry for you. Begging you to still love her and to please forgive her for whatever she did." Kat said. "But…I just…I am so sorry love please…" Loki stammered as more tears streamed down his already wet cheeks. Then they heard Kelda groaning Loki handed the baby to Kat and turned to his love. "Kelda? Please are you okay?" Loki asked full of concern. But she still couldn't speak for she was still to weak. He wept on her chest, "I can't lose you too." Kat placed a hand on his shoulder, "She needs rest." Loki looks at his beloved Kelda's best friend, "How can I raise my son all by myself when I can't leave this room?" Kat shook her head, "Hun…that's something you will have to figure out. I can't tell you what to do." Kat gave him a sad look and one last pat, "Little man here needs a bath so I will be back." She knew that he really didn't need one, but Loki needed to talk things out with Kelda ever if she wouldn't be answer he needed to get things off his chest.

"Kelda, I am so very sorry my love." Loki said. Everything sounded like it was under water to Kelda. She tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't. Loki kept talking, "Kelda, I am so sorry for leaving you to raise our son…and I know you loved Frigga…I left you when you needed me the most. But I swear to you I will stay by your side until you are all better." He took her hand and kissed it gently. Loki heard Kelda moaning and he saw her eyes flutter open. He took her face in his hands and kissed her all over her face washing it with his tears.

"Kelda, thank the Norns you are a wake. I was so worried about you my love." Loki said. She moved her hands to cup his face, "L-Loki, wha…. what happened…. where am I?" She asked confused. "He…healing rooms." He croaked. "No, I am not in the healing room I was with Thor and my son. Haiden? Haiden? Where is my baby?" She asked and she started to panic. "He is fine he is with Kat." Loki said. "Are you sure Loki?" Kelda asked for she is still a little worried. "Yes, Kelda, he will be alright I trust Kat with my life and your life and the life of our son." Loki said as he gave Kelda a hug trying to calm her down. "I know Loki, but what if something happens to our baby?" Kelda asked still nervous. Loki shook his head, "She would never harm him." He assured her. "I know that Loki, but what if He comes back?" Kelda asked her voice full of fear. "He won't. I will kill him before he does." Loki said. Sounding brave. "Loki, he had mother, killed. I don't want to lose you too." Kelda said her voice choked with tears. "I won't die…I promise." He said. Kelda couldn't speak for she was crying to hard, "Shh, Kelda, my love I need you to calm down before you make yourself even sicker." Loki said as he picks her up and placed her on his lap. He began to rock her back and forth trying to calm his sweet Kelda down. She tried to calm down, but she just couldn't for she was worried about everything and if the All-father wakes up and finds out that his wife died saving Loki. What will he do to him and if he wants to hurt or kill her Loki. She would run away with him and they would raise their son far away from Asgard and Odin. Loki watched her face closely, "You seem worried over something…what is it?" He asked. "Loki, I'm scared." Kelda said.

"I am as well, but fear…is just a shadow." Loki said. "Loki, I don't want to lose you again. I am scared that I will do something to make you not want me or our son anymore." Kelda said tearfully. "Kelda, love, that would never happen…I…. I go…got locked up in my own grief. I blocked you out." He whispered. "Loki, I needed you. I was mourning and you weren't around to hold me when I cried. I lost the only mother I had ever known and you on the same day." Kelda said. "You mourned me?" He asked softly. "Yes, Loki, I did." She said her voice choked with emotion. "Why? She deserved it more then I." Loki said. "I mourned you both equally." Kelda said.

He nodded and ran his thumb along her cheek, "I thank you. I have been far from what you need dearest." He said. "Loki, when we both leave to the healing room we will go on picnic just the three of us." Kelda said. Loki kissed her cheek thankful she didn't block him out. "We can ask the…. All-Father when he wakes if I am allowed out for this one time." "Loki, we don't have to ask to ask Odin. Thor has already set you free my love." Kelda said. "Wha…what do you mean?" He asked shocked. "Kat, talk to Thor and she talked him in setting you free for our son." Kelda said. Loki paused, "I need rest… this has to be a dream." He said. "Loki this isn't a dream it is real my love." She said. "It can't be true…I took on your sentence as well as my own…now I am pardoned?!" Loki asked. "Yes, you are my love." Kelda said. "But how? She must have agreed to marry him to get him to change like that." He sighed laying back with her still in his arms. "I told Kat that you were sad that you couldn't do things with me and our son so she said that she would talk to Thor about it." Kelda said. "I shall have to thank both of them. I doubted this would ever happen." He muttered. "Loki, go and spend time with your son. Give him the toys that Kat and I bought for him and give him a big hug and kiss for me." Kelda said.

"I will bring him in here." He said softly. Kelda shook her head, "No. Loki, he needs time with you not with a mother who is too sick to take care of him." She said sadly. "He needs no one or the other but both us." He said, "Too long has he been with only you." "Take care of him Loki." Kelda said weakly. "I will." Loki said. "Thank you, Loki and tell him that I love him so much." Kelda said and with that she passed out. He watched in silent horror as she fell back. Kelda!? Eir! Nooow!" He called for the healer. Eir and the other healers along with Thor came running. "Loki, what's wrong little brother?" Thor asked. "She…. she she just fell over." Loki said trying hard not to cry in front of his brother. "Eir, will help, but let her do what she needs to do." Thor said. Loki wanted to glare at his brother, but he couldn't not after what Kelda told him what Thor did for him. "Go find your son. Hold him." He said placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. "But-but what if something happens and she needs me?" Loki asked worried. "Then we will let you know." Thor said. "You promise me brother." Loki said. "I do my brother." Thor said. "Thor, I want to thank you, for setting me free." Loki said. It was nothing. Now go." Thor said. Loki nodded he gave Kelda one last kiss and then he went to find his son.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Loki looked all over the palace for Kat and his son, but he just couldn't find them anywhere. Loki ran up to a guard at the doors, "Javrot." The guard stood to attention, "Yes your Highness?" "Have you seen the Lady Katarina and the young prince? Loki asked. "Yes, Prince Loki. Lady Katarina took little prince Haiden to the royal stables." Javrot said. Loki gave a nod, "Thank you as you were." He said. Then Loki took off running. Meanwhile Kat held the baby as he petted her personal horse's muzzle. Haiden started laughing as the light brown mare nuzzled his small hand. Loki came running into the stables to see the two of them laughing. Kat grinned down at her self-proclaimed nephew, "Hey sweet thing. Wanna feed her a carrot?" She asked. Haiden nodded Kat handed him a big carrot and placed her hand using his to support it, "Now keep your hand flat and hold it out." She said. The mare started nibbling at the carrot. This causes Haiden to flinch and he began crying. Loki walked over and he placed his hand on his son's shoulder. Kat turned to see Loki standing next to her and Haiden, "Hello your highness." She said with a soft curtsy. "Kat, please don't call me that you are my son's appointed aunt and my soon to be sister in law. How are you my sweet baby. Guess what Haiden." He looks at his daddy confused, "Daddy is free so you me and your mommy can do fun things together." Loki said. Haiden let's go of the carrot and he reaches for his daddy, "Da-da, Da-da." He said still reaching for his daddy. Kat handed the baby over to his daddy. Haiden gave his daddy a hug, "I'll leave you be." She said patting his shoulder and kissed her nephew's cheek. She began to walk away, "Kat wait." Loki called. She turned and smiled, "Yes…Loki?" Kat asked. "I just wanted to thank you for talking Thor into setting me free." Loki said. She smiled, "Of course Loki." She softly. "How can I ever repay you for your kindness. No one besides my mother, Kelda and Thor has ever shown me such kindness." Loki said. Kat smiled, "People love you Loki…the real Loki." Loki shook his head, "No you are wrong Kat. No one has ever liked me not really." Loki said. "Kelda, Thor, Frigga, Me..." Kat said. Haiden touched his daddy's sad face and he started babbling at Loki.

Kat smiled, And of course you sweet thing. You love daddy." She said. "Da-da, Da-da." Haiden said. "Yep. Dada." She laughed. Then Haiden started yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Just a hint dad. Nap time might be in line for the cute little prince here." She said running her hand over his downy hair. "I think you are right Kat. But I can't go back to that room. I just can't." Loki said. "Why Loki?" Kat asked for she had an idea why, but she wanted to hear it from Loki. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Why can't you go back to that room?" Kat asked. "I will never go into that room again." Loki snapped. "Loki, all your stuff is in your room along with Kelda's and Haiden's as well." Kat said. "I will have it moved." He said. "Loki, what does Kelda think about this idea?" Kat asked. "I don't know. But I would not be able to sleep in that room ever again." Loki said becoming emotional. "Hey it's alright Loki. I am sure Kelda will understand why my friend." Kat said. "I hope so." He said shaking his head. "I am sure she will. Why don't you go talk to her?" Kat asked. "Kelda is…. resting right now and my son needs me right now for I promised Kelda that I will take care of him while she is resting." Loki said. Kat nodded understanding, "Take care of the little pumpkin." She said, "He loves you very much Loki." She said. "I love him and his mother so much they are my whole world." Loki said.

Kat nodded, "I know they do I can see it in your face." She said happily. "Really Kat how can you tell?" Loki asked. "I have the feeling hun. Now go lull that sweet pea to sleep." Kat said. "But where do I go? I don't have anywhere to take my son so he can take a nap?" Loki asked he was about to start panicking. Kat thought it over, "I have a spare room like a living room you could borrow for you and him for now…then I'll talk to Thor and get you new rooms." Kat said. "Kat you are such a good friend." Loki said giving her a hug. "Yes, yes, yes, yes now go put that little sweet baby to bed." Kat said shooing him away towards her house. Loki when in the direction of Kat's house holding his son close for he had fallen asleep in his daddy's arms. Loki stopped turned around, "Kat, if Kelda wakes up or if Thor is looking for me tell him where I am please?" He asked. "Of course Loki and if you and Haiden get hungry help yourself to what I have." Kat said. She smiled and left to find Thor.

Back in the healing room Kelda started to have a nightmare. Eir was placing cool cloth on her face. "NO. Please don't take my son away from me." Kelda said as she began crying in her sleep. Thor walks over and he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Kelda, wake up little sister, I need you to wake up." He said. Kelda whimpered, "No. please don't hurt me or my son." She begged. "Kelda, you are safe and so is Haiden. No one would dare hurt you or my nephew." Thor said. Kelda slowly opened her eyes, "Loki…where is my Loki?" She asked. "I want to see my son. I want my baby." Kelda said trying to get up. Eir shook her head, "Rest dear. Rest." "No. No. I want my boys." Kelda said fighting to get up. "They will come soon you need rest." Thor said trying to calm her down. "Thor, I just got Loki back. I don't want to lose him again." Kelda said. "You won't. He is taking care of your son." Thor said. "Please find them Thor I need them with me. I don't feel safe without Loki and my son." Kelda said. Kat walked in, "Thor, I need to sp…. Kelda you are awake!" She said. "Kat, where are my boys?" Kelda asked. "Little bit is down for a nap and Loki is with him." Kat said.

"Loki, is in his room? Oh my poor Loki. That must so hard for my love to be in his room after what happened in there." Kelda said. "No. I let him borrow the spare room in my quarters." She said. "Oh thank the Norns. I was so worried about him." Kelda said. "Little man fed his first horse today." Kat said smiling. "Really? Which horse did he feed today?" Kelda asked. "Mine. And I was going to take him to see the new foal Epona but he needed his daddy and nap." Kat said. "How did he do feeding your horse Kara, Kat?" Kelda asked. "Well he liked it at first, but I think it surprised him and then he started to cry the poor thing." She said shaking her head and sitting on the side of the bed smoothing her skirts out. "Kat, where was Loki when his son was crying?" Kelda asked. "He had just come up dear and I explained what happened. That poor man. He loves the two of you, but finds it so hard to say it." Kat said. "He use to never find it hard to say it." Kelda said. "I think the would thing with queen and the threat made on you and little bit has him scared. He wants to shut off from you to keep you both safe." Kat said. "No. No. No. No." Kelda said and she started to panic. "Hey hey hey it's okay Thor and I have talked him out of it. He is going to stick close." Kat said and Thor nodded. "Thank you Thor and thank you Kat." Kelda said.

"Oh honey we aren't going to leave you like that." Kat smiled taking her friend's hand and giving it a little squeeze. "If Loki and Haiden are awake could tell Loki that I want to see him and our son please?" Kelda asked. "Of course I'll go check!" She said standing, "All-Father Thor walk with me sug. See you soon Kelda dear." She said waving and blowing a kiss before grabbing Thor's massive arm and steering him towards the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

While they were walking to her quarters Kat looks at him, "Thor is it possible for Loki and Kelda to move into a different wing of the palace." She asked. Thor stopped walking and this causes Kat to stop as well. He looks at her, "Why Kat? Why do they want to move to a different wing of the palace? Loki grew up in that wing of palace." He asked. "Thor, you know full well why your brother can't stay in that wing of the palace." Kat said. She sighed, "You and I both know how much Frigga meant to him and to see that…he doesn't need a daily reminder of his what he sees as his failure." Kat said. "Oh, my poor little brother, you are right Kat. He was so close to our mother. Of course I will have their things moved to a different wing far away from his old rooms. "Don't do it too far from everyone though. He would feel cut off." Kat said. "I would never do that to my little brother." Thor said. "I know you wouldn't. But he might see it that way." Kat said. "Then you should tell him. I don't want my little brother mad at me again." Thor said. "Oh sug. He wouldn't be mad! As long as he isn't too far away from all of you he will be fine. I know his type and he needs his brother to tell him." Kat said. "Love, how do you know that?" Thor asked. "Ohh sweets I know a whole lot. To what are you referring?" Kat asked. "Kat, he is so very sensitive to a lot of things and he will shut down when he does want to face things. Just ask Kelda." Thor said. "But you are his brother. He loves you and trusts you. He may shut down, but that because he doesn't know how to handle things. You are an Extrovert happy and easy going. Loki is an introvert…he finds thing hard to understand with somethings." Kat said. "You are right my darling. Mother and Kelda understood him better than I or father." Thor said. "Kelda knows him well dear." Kat said.

Thor took a deep breath, "He was closer to Kelda. Than he was ever was with me." He said. "Kat laughed, "Well yeah! They are married. Thor shook his head, "They aren't really married not yet." He said. Kat gasped, What! Well then once things wind down we are having a wedding!" She said seriously. They finally reached Kat's quarters and they found Loki and little Haiden laying in one of beds in the spare rooms. Kat just smiled at the sleeping form of her friend and her nephew and then she looked at Thor, "I think you should wake up Loki, but be gentle with him Thor your brother has been through a lot and you don't want to scare that cute little one." Kat said softly. Thor nodded and he walked over to his brother and his little nephew he tapped his little brother's shoulder, "Loki, wake up I need to speak with." He said trying to be quiet so he didn't scare his brother and his nephew. "Loki sat up blinking, "What hunh?" Thor smiles, "I have to speak to you brother." He said. "About what Thor?" Loki asked sleepily.

"I am going to have your things moved to the wing near the large library." He said, "Not too far from everyone." Thor said. "Kelda's and my son's things as well?" Loki asked hopefully. Kat smiled, "Well of course sug. Can't have them left out!" She said. "Thank you, so very much. Have you seen my beloved Kelda and if you have how is she?" Loki asked. "She is fine. Worried but fine." Kat said. "Why is she worried Kat?" Loki asked. "Loki, she is always worries for you." Kat said. "I always seem to hurt her." Loki said sadly. Kat nodded, "But she forgives you doesn't she?" She asked. "I-I think so." Loki stammered. She rolled her eyes, "Loki, she does! Any other woman who was just with for the power would be long gone by now. But she has loved you for a long time…she would forgive anything." Kat said. "And brother, she has also given you a son." Thor said. Loki sighed looking down at the sleeping infant on his chest. The little tuft of hair on his head all over the place. "Yes she did and she was killed giving him to me." Loki said sadly. "No. Loki, she was very weak and was not ready for what happened." Thor said. "Brother, it was my fault that Kelda almost died." Loki said. Thor winced, I will not lie. That is true little brother." He said. Loki looked so sad and depressed. Kat elbowed Thor in his ribs. Thor shrugged, "I would not lie to my brother he does not deserve that." He said. "Thor look at him. He is sad and depressed now. I think you should say something to make him feel better. "Loki you know she has always been more tender then others. The shock of Thanos' realm didn't help and maybe she was sick and was trying to hid that from you." Thor said. "Her mother died in childbirth what if it happens again?" Loki asked.

She is here now. We will help!" Kat interjected. "What if we have another child a little girl and it happens again but, this time I lose her for real and I am left to raise my son and daughter alone without her?" Loki asked. "Kat shook her head, "Loki, stop thinking about the worst things to happen. If you focus on that then that is all you will ever see." She said. "I am so very sorry." Loki said sadly. "Loki, you have to look on the bright side of life." Kat said. "How can I? I lost my mother the only mother I have ever known?" Loki asked. Kat tapped her chin. "Ohhh what was that saying…" She muttered, "Oh yes. This too shall pass. I get this feeling she is like a really eccentric Asgardian…like she goes everywhere in the nine realms and hangs out learning out the culture then takes off again."

"Kat, what are you talking about my darling?" Thor asked. "I mean…soon the large gash of this thing with fade a little. The hurt of the hole in your heart will shrink a little, but you will still miss her. She was both of your mother. Loki hun it will hurt and I know it's hard to get over, but Kelda need you. Haiden needs you." Kat said. "She was Kelda's mother too." Loki said. Kat nodded, "Loki, I think you should come and see Kelda. I am sure she is missing you and Haiden." Thor said. Loki nodded, "Let's go." He stood up carefully, "Loki, think you should let Thor hold the sweet little angel." Kat said. Loki looked up and handed the still sleeping baby to his brother and then stretched his arms. He yawned and fixed his hair and smoothed out his clothes. Kat cooed and played with the tuff of the baby's hair. Haiden yawned and stretched but he stayed asleep. Loki shook his head, "Let's go." He said for he was eager to see his beloved Kelda.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

They left Kat's quarters and the group headed back to the palace. They finally reached the doors to the palace and Loki pushes the doors open and Kelda jumps into Loki's arms. They both fall to the ground laughing Thor shook his head smiling Kat too was smiling. She walked up, "Ohhhh don't dirty you clothes! And take the baby." She said teasing. "Oh no, I am not letting go of my sweet Kelda." Loki said. "Hey the baby doesn't need to see that yet!" She laughed, "Come on get up." Loki kept on kissing her all over, "Loki stop!" Kelda giggled. Kat rolled her eyes, "There are children present you two." She said. "Loki, darling, not here please." Kelda begged. Loki sighed, fine but we finish this later." He said as he helped Kelda her to stand. Kelda straighten her dress and smiled, "Okay Loki, my love, but we will have to make sure Haiden doesn't see." She said. Loki chuckled, "He won't love."

"You promise Loki?" Kelda asked. "Yes." Kat piped up, "Little bit here needs more time with his uncle." She said. "Wait what? I don't know anything about looking after a baby." Thor said shocked. Kat tisked and her head, "Thor. Thor. Thor. Our poor children." She said in a jokingly dramatic tone. "I'll show you." She said more seriously, "Because the two of you need a date night. You need to get things out and talk." She said pointing to Loki and Kelda. She nodded and she walked over to Thor and she held out her arms so she could hold her sleeping son. Thor carefully handed the baby over to Kelda. She held her son close to her and she kissed her baby's forehead. Loki touched his son's head the three of them made a perfect picture. A loving family. "Kelda, I have great news my love." Loki said happily. "You do?" Kelda asked. "Yes, my love, our brother said he is going to have our things along with Haiden's moved to the wing near the library.

Kelda looked up and smiled, "Thor. I can't thank you enough." She said. "You are most welcome my little sister. I couldn't have you and Loki and my nephew in a room were our mother and his grandmother was killed. What kind of brother and king would I be if I made Loki and his family stay in that room were out mother died in. And the same room where he saw her killed. Kat shot him a look. "Don't belabor the point sug." She said. "I didn't know I was?" Thor asked. "The whole death thing sweets." She hissed. "Oh sorry my darling." Thor said. Kat shook her head, "Now Thor will show you to your new rooms and then the two of you can take off to do…whatever it is you are going to do tonight." She said waving in their direction. Tears started streaming down Kelda's cheeks. Loki looked concerned, "What is it love?" He asked. "I wish mother was here. And I didn't even get to say goodbye." Kelda said and she began crying. Loki wrapped his arms gently around her, "It's okay love." He said. Kelda looked at her one true love, "How do you know Loki? You got to say goodbye Thor and I didn't and it really hurts. I never knew my real mother and now I have lost the only mother I have ever known and now Haiden will never know her." She said sadly. "She said she loves you and will miss you." He offered weakly. Loki looked at Thor as well, "She loves you and she will miss you as well." He said softly. "Thank you, brother." Thor said his voice choked with emotion.

Loki nodded, "Now love." He said quietly turning to Kelda, "Let's see our new chambers and then go from there." He looked to Thor, "Brother I think we are ready to see our new rooms." Loki said holding Kelda and his son close. Thor nodded and led them through the halls to the new wing being prepared. Thank you Thor." Kelda said. "You are most welcome my little sister. I couldn't have you and Loki and my nephew in a room were our mother and his grandmother was killed. "What kind of brother and king would I be if I made Loki and his family stay in that room were our mother died in. And the same room where he saw her killed." Thor said. Kat shook her head, "Now Thor will show you to your new rooms and then the two of you can take off to do…whatever it is you are going to do tonight." She said waving a hand in their direction tears started streaming down Kelda's cheeks. Loki looked concerned, "What is it love?" He asked. "I wish mother was here. And I didn't get to say goodbye." Kelda said and she began crying. Loki wrapped his arms gently around her, "It's okay love." Kelda looked at her one true love, "How do you know Loki? You got to say goodbye Thor and I didn't and it really hurts. I never knew my real mother and now I have lost the only mother I have ever known and now Haiden will ever know her." She said sadly. "She said she loved you and will miss you." He offered weakly. Loki looked at Thor as well, "She loved you and she would miss you too." He said softly.

He looked to Thor, "Brother I think we are ready to see our new rooms." Loki said holding Kelda and his son close. Thor nodded and led them through the halls were the new wing is being prepared. "Awe Kelda, I know it hurts but we can start fresh." Loki said and he takes his son and hands him to Kat. Then he takes Kelda's hand and he bends down on one knee. "Loki, what are you doing?" Kelda asked. She shook her head, "It just hurts." "Kelda, will you marry me?" Loki asked hoping that she would say yes. Kelda stood in shock had he really just proposed to her…. he did!" She thought happily. "Y…eys?" She said grinning. "I am so happy for you both." Thor said with a smile.

"Thank you, brother." Loki said holding his hand out to Thor. He pulled his brother into a bear hug. "Thor, ow…. not so tight." Loki gasped in pain. Thor lets go and he patted him on the back. "Ow Thor, not so hard my back is still a little sore." Loki said. Thor pulled back sorry he had hurt his brother. "It's okay Thor it wasn't your fault. It was the guard that hurt my Loki." Kelda said. Loki sighed, "It's gone. I am healing and the guard was taken care of. It's in the past."

"I will never forgive those evil monsters that hurt my Loki." Kelda. Thor looked at his little sister, "What monsters are you talking about?" He asked. "The monsters are Thanos and that guard. I hope that guard is suffering the way my Loki and the father of my son." Kelda said. Thor shook his head, "I had him sent to a town far away." Kelda felt her knees becoming weak if Loki wasn't holding her. She would have fallen. Kat looked worried, "Kelda? Loki let's get this poor thing back to Eir. I'm now worried something is the matter." She said. Loki picked up Kelda and he held her close, "Kelda, my love, what's wrong?" He asked. She whimpered softly, "Shh Kel, it's alright my love. Please talk to me my darling?" Loki asked. Kelda shook her head, "Kel, love don't shut me out. Please just talk to me." Loki begged. "Loki, how could Thor do that? Why would he do that to you. That guard hurt you?" Kelda asked. Thor sighed, "I didn't want riots in the streets. As you know Loki is not a favorite of the people. I have to be fair handed as All-Father." Loki shook his head, "My how you have learned brother." He muttered. Thor ignored him, "I could not have the guard put to death because of the trial which would have to be made public. Most of Asgard still hates you brother and most would have called for your death." He said. "No. No. No. This is all my fault. It's…my…fault….my fault." Kelda said the last part weakly and she passed out in Loki arms.

"Oh Kelda, my love, it's not your fault." Loki whispered in her ear. Then tears streamed down his cheeks and they dripped onto her face. "Shh Loki." Kelda said softly. Thor felt bad again, "I am sorry my sister. I did what was right for the realm and the best I could do by you and Loki." Thor said. Tears streamed down Kelda's cheeks, "He is far away. The furthest town I could find away from the city." Thor said.

"Loki, let me go." Kelda demanded, Loki lets go of his beloved Kelda a little confused, "Thor you are just like Odin. You care more about the people than Loki." Kelda snapped. "Kelda. That is not true at all. I do not keep the people happy they would kill you and Loki. No hesitation." Thor said. "No. Kelda is not a part of this." Loki said.

"The people do not care. Many are against me. And would see any reason as a good reason to stage a coup." Thor said. "Loki, what are we going to do Haiden isn't safe here." Kelda said trying not to cry. Thor rubbed his face, "Kelda, I have moved you to the safest part of the palace. No harm will come to you there. Now Loki please calm her down." Loki wrapped his arms around her and he held her close, "Shh Kelda, calm down my love." He said.

"No no!" She said shaking her head. "Kelda, my love, please calm down before you make yourself even sicker." Loki said as he rubbed her back trying to calm her down. Kelda frowned, "No no they could hurt you and Haiden." She said. "Kelda, love I would never let anything happen to our son." Loki said. "I know Loki, but what if you aren't there?" Kelda asked. "I will be there." He insisted. "But what if they take you away Loki. Haiden and I would be alone." Kelda said. "I would fight with all my strength to get back to you and Haiden." Loki said. Kelda threw her arms around Loki and she cried into his chest. Loki held her as she cried and he prayed to the Norns that it would never happen. Kelda clung to his tunic, "Let's just enjoy the time we spend together with our son and who knows he might get a little brother or sister." Loki said. "Kelda frowned, "Now? But why?" She asked. "I don't know I want another child." Loki said.

"But Loki. What happened last time what if it happens again?" Kelda asked. "I wouldn't happen again my love. Because we are back on Asgard and we have the best healers." Loki said. "I don't want to die." She whispered as more tears streamed down her cheeks soaking into Loki's tunic. Loki stood carrying her with him, "Come you need to get some rest." Loki said and he laid her on their bed. Kelda whimpered into the pillows, "Loki, I don't want to lose you my love." Loki sat down next to her and he wrapped his arms around her, "Kelda, you will never lose me." He said. Kelda clung to his arms around her middle. "Loki, I am so very scared. I just want my boys to be safe. Where's Haiden? Where's our baby?" She asked her voice sounded so small. "Kat and Thor have him. He is most likely safer then we are." Loki said. "Loki, do you think they would take care of him and keep him safe?" Kelda asked her voice choked with emotion. "Kat and Thor would protect him with their lives. I trust them." Loki said. "I know but I don't want to lose my baby." She said sadly as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You won't lose him Kelda. But please calm down my love. I will have Kat bring Haiden here to us." Loki said. Kelda sighed, "Okay love and thank you." She said kissing his lips. Loki broke the kiss and he called for Kat to bring Haiden to him for Kelda wanted to hold their son. Kat come into their room and she walked up to their bed she handed Loki his son, "Here you are Loki." She said. Loki took his son from her and he gave Haiden to Kelda. She held the baby close to herself. Calmed down a little to feel her son was safe. Loki wrapped his arms around Kelda and Haiden he held them close. Kelda relaxed even further. Kat watched them for a second before leaving the room quietly. "Thor, I think we should bring them some food and something to drink." Kat said. Thor looked up from some proposal papers from a meeting earlier, "Why Kat?" He asked a touch confused. "Loki, Kelda and Haiden are hungry." Kat said. Thor nodded. "Then have a meal sent up." "Why can't you have a meal sent up they are your siblings." Kat said. "Kat…if you wish to take it to them then do so." He sighed sinking back into the chair tired. "Thor, what's wrong with you they are your family." Kat said. Thor sighed, "I'm trying to figure out how to announce the Queens passing. And arranging the funeral for her. I'm just tired." He said. "Thor, will Loki and Kelda be able to come to the funeral?" Kat asked.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Thor looked up, "Well yes. Of course!" He said confused as to why they wouldn't be able to. "You said that they would be in danger from the people." Kat said. "Not if the people do not know they are there." Thor said. "How are you going to keep them safe Thor?" Kat asked. "Mother had a few enchanted cloaks. She would use them to look over the kingdom from time to time." Thor said. "Will it keep them safe? I don't want that sweet little angel to grow up without a mommy and a daddy." Kat said. "I kept mother unnoticed for years that is how mother kept an eye on me and my younger siblings." Thor said. Kat chucked and shook her head, "What do you mean Thor?" She asked. "I mean she would look like a maid or something and then watch us." Thor said. "So Kelda would look like a maid and what would Loki look like?" Kat asked. "He would look like a servant." Thor said. Kat nodded. "Where should they stand? We can say Kelda was one of her handmaidens?" She said. Kat thought for a moment, "But that leaves out Loki he won't be able to stand with the family. I thought of something Kelda will be safe to go as herself." She said. "What do you mean Kat?" Thor asked. "Loki, can be your helper. Hold your helmet. It would make more sense for a woman to help Kelda otherwise people will notice." Kat said.

"Kat. He won't like that." Thor said. "What other choice do we have Thor?" Kat asked. "I know. I know Kat. But you don't know my brother. He has spent a life time to get out of my shadow and now you want to put him back in my shadow. I can't do that to him. I can't." Thor said. "We can't have him killed! Either he gets over his pride and put on a good show of a servant or he will raise suspension." She said sternly. "I think we should talk to him and Kelda maybe they will have some ideas too." Thor said. "Fine. But it needs to happen soon." Kat said. Thor nodded, "I agree. It does we only have a small amount of time before everything needs to be ironed out." He said.

Thor and Kat left his study they made their way to Loki and Kelda's new room. He knocked on the door, "Come in." Loki said sleepily. Thor opened the door and he and Kat walked in, "Brother, Kat and I need to speak with you about something really important." Thor said. Loki put a finger to his lips, "Shh Thor, please keep your voice down Kelda and Haiden are still asleep." He said quietly. "Oh sorry Loki." Thor said in a low voice. "It's okay brother, so what do you and Kat want to talk about?" Loki asked confused. Thor sighed and took a deep breath, "Brother, we have a plan for the two of you to attend the funeral…but. You might not like it." He said. "What is the plan and why won't I like it. Thor tell me the truth and don't lie to me." Loki said. The older of the brothers sighed, "Because brother….it involves trickery yes…. but to look like a servant." Thor said.

"WHAT!? You want me to be a servant. No way I won't do it. And what about Kelda?" Loki asked. "Loki… volume! Like I said trickery. Borrowing one of mother's cloaks to hide you. The people know of Kelda's return and believe that you are in prison. The best move is to make it seem like you are my assistant. Not servant or slave but…hand me my helmet. Hold the lantern that kind of thing." Thor said. "For the last time Thor. I WON'T DO IT! My answer is NO! Now get out NOW!" Loki shouted. "Fine. Then you will stay here!" Thor shouted and he stormed out the room. Then Kelda woke up, "What's going?" She asked sleepily. Loki shrugged it off and went to sit down next to the fire place. Kelda got up and she went over to Loki and she sat down next to him. Kat walked to check on her nephew. Loki frowned ignoring her stewing in his thoughts. "Loki please love, please talk to me." Kelda begged. "It is nothing and it's not happening." Loki said.

"Loki, what's not happening?" Kelda asked. Loki shook his head, "Ask Thor." He spat. Tears started streaming on her cheeks, "Loki don't snap at her." Kat snapped. Loki stood abruptly, "I." He growled stabbing a finger at his chest, "Will. NEVER be a servant. I don't care if it's just in looks or in life." He said. "Loki, what's wrong?" Kelda asked. "No. Ask her." He muttered and pointed to Kat. "Loki. Thor wants you there and I know your mother would want you there too." Kat said. "I will NOT be lowered again." Loki said. "What are you two talking about?" Kelda asked confused. Kat sighed, "We had an idea." She said. "Okay what is the idea? And is that why Loki is so upset?" Kelda asked. Kat quickly explained the whole idea. After she was done she waited for Kelda's reply.

Kelda glared at Loki and he didn't understand why she was glaring at him like that. Loki threw his hands up and then he stormed out of their room. "Loki, come back here. Don't you dare walk away from me!" Kelda snapped as she called after him. "I will not be humiliated in front of everyone." Loki said. "No one will know it's you!" Kat said for you too had followed her friends. Loki frowned at her, "Do you really want Kelda to go through the funeral without you Loki?" Kat asked. "N…. No." Loki stammered. "Then this is the best way for you to be safe." Kat said. "I will do it for Kelda and only for her." Loki stated. "I will tell Thor that you decided to go along with his plan." Kat said. Loki rolled his green eyes, "I don't care, but I am not going along with Thor's plan. I will come up with my own plan." He said. "Oh? How." Kat demanded. "I will think of something." Loki said. "Like what!" She huffed. To stand with Kelda would be risky. As a princess she would have handmaidens. Not a man. That would only cause further chattering among the court."

"I-I would find a way to be with my love and my son on this awful day." Loki stammered. "Loki. They would not be standing far away from you. I would stand with them…surely you would not make yourself look as a woman. That where you might be able to it might raise suspecting voice. "Kat, I wouldn't feel right not being next to them." Loki said. "Then I don't know what to say to you Loki. We've almost run out of ideas." Kat said. "Maybe I should just stay away and take care of my son." Loki said. "No. The three of you will be there." Kat said. "How Kat. How?" Loki asked. "I don't know. Loki. If you won't accept our plan, then we can't help you." Kat said. "Kat, how can I be Thor's slave?" Loki asked. Before Kat could answer he notice that Kelda was missing. "Where is she?" He asked. Kat sighed, "Loki…it's only for an hour or so and then it's over. It isn't for real it's just acting." She said. "Okay I will do it. But where is Kelda?" Loki asked. Kat sighed, "I don't know. You look that way and I'll look this way." She said. Loki ran back to his and Kelda's room and he prayed to the Norns that she was there. Kat walked the sitting room in the bathroom. But Kelda wasn't there and Loki ran into the sitting room in the bathroom. "KEELLLDAA!" He called out. Kelda heard Loki's worried voice…so different than before. He sounded hurt and so very worried. "Loki love…I'm here." She said walking into the sitting room in the bathroom. Loki turned then pulled her to his chest in a hug. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Kelda reached up and put her hand on the side of his face, "Loki, love why are you crying?" She said. "I-I thought I lost you Kelda." Loki said through his tears. Kelda held him tight, "Loki love look at me." She said. He looked down holding her hand to his face. "Loki darling talk to me." Kelda said.

"I was worried that you left me." Loki said. "Loki why? Why would you think that?" Kelda asked. "Because you left and I yelled at you I am so sorry." Loki said. "Loki I would never leave you. I love you. And you were stressed." Kelda said. He sighed pulled back a little to look into her face, "I am so sorry." Loki said. "Loki, it's okay. Please don't cry." Kelda said. "I won't I was just so very worried for you." Loki said. "Loki, I had to check on our son." Kelda said and she kissed his lips. Loki relaxed a little, "How is Haiden? How is my son?" Loki asked. "He is fine. He was a little hungry but nothing bad." Kelda said. "Kelda…you are a radiant mother." He murmured. "You are an amazing father Loki." Kelda said. Loki smiled down at her, "Loki, what are we going to do about getting you to mother's funeral?" Kelda asked. Loki sighed. He had no idea besides going along with Thor's plan, but he hoped that Kelda had an idea. "Do you have any better ideas?" He asked. "I don't know I am so very sorry Loki." Kelda said as tears streamed down her face. Loki tutted and wiped her cheeks, "None of that love. I was only a question. He said. "Loki, you shouldn't have to hide. You have every right to be there as yourself. I will protect you my love." Kelda said.

"Kelda, that would be most unwise…I will not have you risking your life for mine." Loki said. "Loki, you took my punishment let me repay you my love." Kelda begged. No. No repayment. Any man would have done that for the woman he loves…." Loki said. "No. Loki. Not just any man would you are special my love." Kelda said. Loki smiled and kissed her cheek. Kat made a face, "I'm leaving you two love birds to your…thing." She said waving a hand then left. Loki tucked his hand under her chin tilting her face to his, "Ohh we shall be left to our things." He said dropping a hint. And a kiss to his lovely young bride to be. "Loki what about mother's funeral?" Kelda asked. Loki sighed, "Can we go over that at a later time?" He asked. Kelda nodded and he gave a soft smile, "Come we have many things to speak of." Loki said. "What do you want to speak about Loki?" Kelda asked. "Kelda, I don't know. Just talk." Loki asked. Kelda giggled, "Okay. What about?" She hummed and chewed on her bottom lip a little, "What about Haiden. He has started crawling faster than I can keep up with him." She said. Loki shook his head, "He should walk soon. My son is a very smart child." He said happily. "I am not ready for my baby to grow up so fast." Kelda said. Loki shook his head, "We all did at one point. Some of faster than others." He said softly. Loki moved to kiss her temple. "I don't want to lose my baby." Kelda said sadly.

"You won't. We have him for many centuries before he grown up. And he is only our first." He said. "I know Loki, but what if Thor wants him to become a warrior?" Kelda asked. "Then we will cross that bridge when we get to it." Loki said. "You're his father it should be up to you not Thor." She said. "But if Haiden wants to join then we will have that talk then." He said. Kelda started crying Loki was a little surprise at her reaction. "Love what is the matter?" He asked. Kelda sniffed, "Loki, I don't want something to happen to my baby boy." Kelda said. "He is still a baby Kelda." Loki said. "I know but…what if…oh your right." She said. "Now let us go see our son. I am sure he is missing us." Loki said. Kelda titled her head up and gave him a kiss, "I am sure of that." She said. Loki smiled and took her hand leading her to the nursery.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

They walked into the nursery and they saw their son, Haiden sitting in his crib sucking his thumb. Seeing his parents, he started cooing and kicking his feet. Loki walked over to his son and he picks him up. Haiden wrapped his arms around his daddy's neck and hugged him close. "How is my big man. Did you have good nap?" Loki asked. The baby snuggled his head into Loki shoulder. He nodded his little head, "Let's go and see your mommy." Loki said. At that Haiden picked his head up and grinned. He started looking around for his mommy and Loki carried him to Kelda. She smiled and held her arms out to take her son. "Come here my precious little angel." Kelda said. "Mommy." Haiden kept saying until his daddy handed him to his Mommy. Kelda smiled kissing his adorable little cheeks. "Kelda let's take Haiden to mother's garden." Loki said. She nodded and a sad sort of smile appeared on her beautiful face. "Sweetheart please don't be sad. I want to show him all the flowers and tell him about mother. And I am going to give mother a gift to honor her." Loki said. "I know love…I just miss her." She whispered. "I know darling, I miss her too and I will always blame myself for what happened to her. But maybe my gift will help ease the pain and loss." Loki said. "I think it will my love. But tell me what is your gift to mother?" Kelda asked. "I am going to create a statue of mother with my magic and maybe we can have a private ceremony to honor her away from the crowd of people?" Loki asked. Kelda gave him a sweet smile, "Loki…she would love that." She said standing up on her tip toes and kissing his cheek. "I am going to place it in her favorite spot in the garden. And thank you my love." Loki said and he kisses her lips tenderly. Kelda smiled, "Come along love." Loki said.

"Loki, slow down I need to change his diaper and I need to feed him before we can go to the garden." Kelda said. Loki sighed, "Alright…but it should be quick?" He asked. "Loki he is baby and you know nothing ever go as plan with them. But I will try my love." Kelda said. "Loki chuckled, "Oooh love I know." Kelda looked at him confused. "What do you mean Loki?" She asked. "I know things never go as planned." Loki said. "What are you talking about Loki?" Kelda asked as she changed her son's diaper. "Well…never mind dear." Loki said and he when to fix his little boy a bottle. Loki came back with a bottle full of warm breast milk. He saw that his soon to be wife looked worried. Loki walked up behind her running his hand comfortingly over her back, "What is it love?" He asked handing her the bottle. "Loki why are you keeping things from me?" Kelda asked as she fed her son. Loki was stunned, "K-keeping what things from you?" He asked. "You said things don't go as planned and I asked what you were talking about and you dogged my question." Kelda said. Kelda, it was nothing like that. I only meant that with children it never goes as one plans it out to be." Loki said. "Oh…. Loki, I am so very sorry." Kelda said and she started crying. Loki wrapped an arm around her, "Oh love don't do that. It was right of you to ask." He said pressing a kiss to her hair taking in the rich scent of it. It smelled like roses and it comforted him. "Loki, I-I should have trusted you." Kelda said tearfully. "Ahh but my dear it takes quite a bit of trust to trust a trickster." Loki said. "I have never seen you as that. I remember the boy who found me and brought me to my new family and protected me from the bread vendor and the guard." Kelda said. Loki smiled holding her to him and she kisses his cheek affectionately.

"We make a fine pair do we not?" He murmured looking down at his son then to his bride to be. "Daddy." Haiden said. "Yes. Daddy." Loki said with a smile, and who is this?" He asked meaning Kelda. "Mommy." Haiden said touching her face. Kelda smiled softly, "Yes baby that is right mommy. Loki, we are ready to go to the garden." She said. Loki nodded and kissed Haiden's head then he kissed Kelda's lips. He helped Kelda to stand and they walked out the door and headed to the garden. The air was cool but it had a sad feel to it. Even the weeping willow seemed sadder than usual. "Mommy down." Haiden said trying to get down. Kelda smiled and set her little one down. Haiden started crawling on the grass. Loki smiled to see his son in the garden he grew up in.

"Haiden, baby, slow down!" Kelda called out. Loki chuckled watching her chase the little one. He followed them in the cool garden. "Loki help me catch him." Kelda said. "Kelda, don't worry so much he is just playing." Loki said. Kelda sighed, "But he might hurt himself!" She said. "He will be fine sweetheart trust me." Loki said. Kelda was still worried for her child, "But love?" She said. "But what my love?" Loki asked. "What if he hurts himself?" Kelda asked. "He will be safe my darling." Loki said. Kelda smiled for she trusted Loki and she knew that he won't let anything happen to his son. Loki strolled through the garden with Kelda by his side keeping a watchful eye on his son. Then the small family reached a bench the parents sat down while their son, Haiden sat their feet playing with the blade of green grass. Loki began thinking about how he would create the statue of his mother and what stone would it be made out of. He decided that the statue would made of rose marble and she would he holding one of her flowers and she would also have wreath of many different flowers on her head. He would talk to Thor later and he would tell his brother to have the guards find a nice size piece of rose marble for him and have them bring it to the garden. But he would tell Thor what it was for until it is done Loki would keep it secret until he is ready to show it off and my this will help the people of Asgard forgive him if he gave their late Queen a gift. But right now he would enjoy spending time with his love Kelda and their son Haiden.


End file.
